Sura
Sura is a character created by the user Hi-Tech. Application located here. Abilities Nothing special; he has normal senses for a wolf along with bite force, claws and, fangs. Personality Sura is a good soul but often a silent one. He's not the cheeriest of souls in fact, he's most likely one of the most quiet members of the pack. Sura sees himself as nothing special and even though he does try to prove that he is something special, he fails at it. Only to make some members of the pack laugh at him and him feeling like a fool. The reason for his failing is his clumsiness, it is easy for him to trip over his own paws along with him being distracted long enough for him to lose focus and his clumsy trait shows through. Sura is one for using his head and thus thinks things through much longer than some do. Sura is more of a submissive soul, often he'll try to stand up for himself or his family but after a little while ends up backing down slowly. Another thing is that his emotions are usually all over the place. It often results in him getting into trouble or biting off more than he can chew. So he tries to immediately make up for it. Due to his emotions being out of whack and his quiet nature, he doesn't have many friends besides his siblings. Despite his feelings of jealousy from time to time, he treasures his siblings and loves them dearly. Opinions of Other Characters Rama: While he respects and loves his father, Sura can' t help but feel as if he's disappointed in him. He thinks his father is more proud of Gray Brother and Mowgli since both of them have either done the pack great good or have won the pack's approval. While his siblings have done just that, Sura has failed to do so. Gray Brother: Sura is a bit jealous of his brother's status as a great hunter in the pack and how many wolves in the pack are his friend, but Sura still loves his brother. The jealousy is always small and it only brought up when people are talking about how good Gray Brother is in front of the young wolf. Raksha: Sura loves his mother and she holds a special place in his heart. Like with his father, he wants to make her proud of him. While the young wolf think he's a disappointment to his father, he feels as if his mother isn't as disappointed as everyone else is. Mowgli: Even though Mowgli is much more approved of by the pack, Sora does love his adoptive brother. However, he is jealous of Mowgli's success just like he is with Gray Brother. Akela: Respect is what Sura feels toward the older wolf. While he doesn't go to his leader to ask for advice since he views that would be bothering the wolf and taking him away form important matters. Sura sees Akela as a strong and good leader, having lead the pack through many dangers, a wolf who has earned the respect that is given. History While still a young puppy, he was playing with his siblings when Bagheera had decided to drop a basket off near their den that changed everything for them. When Taraha left the den when the baby Mowgli started crying, Sora followed. Only to stand behind Taraha as he inspected the basket for a few moments before their parents came out. Rama and Raksha soon adopted the man-cub and named him Mowgli, where the man-cub was raised by them. While growing up, he too was teased by his fellow pack members for having a man-cub as a sibling. With his father and sibling, Taraha defending Mowgli, Sura tried to do the same. Though he often found himself backing away from those that he tried to defend his family from. When Taraha was given his nickname by Mowgli, Sura found himself confused by it however he never spoke out against it. Taraha greeted Mowgli by jumping up onto him and Sura followed shortly after. When Mowgli turned ten, he was going on his own adventures. Starting with the man-cub to leave the pack and somehow, he managed to defeat Shere-Khan on his own; almost on his own. His father and the rest of the pack sang praise of Mowgli, though Sura did join in he felt like he was wasting the pack's time. The man-cub had done so much and earned the pack's respect. Him? All he managed was to get laughed at. As time went on after Mowgli left, Gray Brother went about trying to impress their father. While Gray Brother didn't see his efforts working, Sura thought they were. After all, he was one of the fastest members of the pack now. Rama had a reason to be proud of Gray Brother now. And still Sura wasn't able to do anything to prove to his father that he wasn't a disappointment. Hearing Yen Sid's call, he thought that this could be his chase to prove to his father that he wasn't a disappointing. Heeding the call, he joined Akela and Gray Brother. Threads Participated In Other *The name is from an anime called Jungle Book Shonen Mowgli; that is of one Mowgli's brothers in the show. Gallery Sura.png Sura 1.jpg A6490b64d24e623f0a16f2d587986a86.jpg Category:Characters